


My Hero

by straightkids (theyoungestoftwo)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Violence, Spiderman AU, Uhm, based off of Woojin's miroh teaser pictures, everyone other than woochanlix is kind of only mentioned, i think that's all?, like really dumb, so there is SOME violence, superhero, uh, woojin is dumb, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestoftwo/pseuds/straightkids
Summary: “Oh, sorry, um. How… do you feel?” Felix asked, a slight flush of colour making his cheeks turn rosy.“Honest answer?” Woojin waited for a response, and the slight nod he got from Felix made him continue. “Like I got hit by a bus.”“Wait, did you actually get hit by a bus?!” Felix exclaimed, eyes wide with fear. Woojin held back a small chuckle at how cute Felix looked. “I don’t think my first aid kit has stuff for that! Should we go to the hospital? We should right?”“Lix, chill.” Woojin groaned as he sat up and he could feel the bandages on his wounds pull uncomfortably. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that he was in a shirt that was a couple of sizes too small and the briefs he wore under his suit. Felix avoided his gaze.  “No I didn’t get hit by a bus, just got knocked around a little.”“A little?” Felix scoffed, pulling his legs underneath his body so he could sit with his legs crossed. He grabbed the box on the table and opened it. Woojin watched silently as Felix took out more bandaids and some disinfectant. “You look terrible.”“Wow, thanks babe, I appreciate that,” Woojin muttered sarcastically, ignoring how Felix rolled his eyes.





	My Hero

Woojin had a bit of an issue. It was a small issue really, miniscule even. Maybe, just maybe, falling in love with your lab partner wasn’t actually an issue at all! Maybe, he had no issues and was going to live his best life. Yeah, no. Woojin had a very big, very prominent problem and this situation right now? It isn’t really helping. It’s not Felix’s fault that the kid fell asleep at the table, drooling a little on the papers that he was writing on, but it was his fault that he was the cutest boy he had ever seen in his whole life.

 

It was his fault that his whole personality was the example of angelic and Woojin wanted to keep him in a box away from the shit that was reality. It was his fault that he made sure Woojin was happy, and that he helped as much as he could in chemistry even if he didn’t know anything. Felix’s phone vibrated a little when it hit 10 pm, and Woojin looked to see a text lighting up the screen from Felix’s mother saying that she would be home later. Woojin figured he should go home, but he didn’t feel comfortable leaving Felix alone.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the younger boy, but New York wasn’t the safest place, and Woojin would blame himself if anything ever happened to Felix that he could prevent. Especially because he was Spiderman. That was a weird thing to think, but he was one, if not the only, superhero that cared about civilian lives. He didn’t want to leave him here alone but his aunt was going to freak if he didn’t come home soon. So Woojin left, leaving a note beside Felix’s head to tell him where he went and started his trek home.

 

His phone rang the second he stepped onto the street. With a small sigh, he answered it without looking.

 

“Hi Chan,” he spoke, speaking into his as slipped into an alley that was dark enough he wouldn’t be seen changing.

 

“Robbery on 24th and 16th,” was Chan’s clipped reply and Woojin held back a sigh, placing his phone on speaker before quickly removing his clothes to step into his uniform. “Three suspects, no hostages.”

 

“Any injuries?” Woojin asked, slipping on his mask before shoving his clothes in his backpack, tossing it up in the air and securing it to the wall with the web. He was fucking tired of his stuff being stolen.

 

“None that are reported,” Chan replied and Woojin bounced on the balls of his feet. “Authorities apparently are on route.” Woojin slowed to a stop, weighing his options. The cops… really didn’t like him, and he would rather not ruin the fuzzy feeling he currently had in his chest. “Wait, fuck, there are only two robbers reported at the scene.”

 

Woojin cursed quietly and grabbed his phone and ending the call, before slipping that in his suit. He ran out of the alleyway in the direction of the robbery, thankful that it wasn’t that far away, heart feeling heavy with worry. He was worried he wouldn’t get there in time, was worried that he would miss this robber completely, but he had faith. He could do this. He could.

 

(He did. He caught the guy. His eye throbbed and his mouth tasted like blood, but he caught the guy. Woojin was perched on the top of a building as he watched the cop cars leave the scene and let out a heavy breath, falling back against the roof. His phone rang again and it took him a second to fully get it out of his pocket, answering it with a huff when he did.

 

“What?”

 

“How was your date with Felix?!” Chan’s voice was so loud Woojin was tempted to pull the phone away from his ear. He let out a small groan, slightly annoyed that his best friend shipped him with his crush who was barely his friend. It just made his crush so much worse.

 

“Chan we’ve been over this, it wasn’t a date,” Woojin reminded his best friend, a small smile pulling at his lips with just the thought of being on a date with Felix. The younger would be flushed the entire time, a shy smile on his face. Woojin was almost positive he’d die if he was able to experience that. “We were just studying.”

 

“Yeah, each other’s faces.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too.”)

 

🕷️🕸️🕷️🕸️

 

Walking into school with a black eye was usually a topic for discussion, but no one cared. No one even noticed. Woojin wasn’t unpopular but he wasn’t exactly the most liked person. When he was younger, he was known for being a teacher’s pet. He was that one kid who answered all the questions the teacher asked, and he grew quite a questionable reputation that stayed with him. Most of his friends were only there because he helped them with homework. Except for Chan.

 

Chan had been his best friend since they were kids, being neighbours with the common interest of staying inside and rebuilding tech they had in their homes usually did that. And while he had other friends, Chan was the only one who knew everything about him. And while that was good, that also meant that when Woojin became Spiderman, Chan was right there next to him. Figuratively. Chan would tell him about things that happened. It terrified him to have Chan so close to the danger, but Chan wouldn’t let him do this alone.

 

Chan had a heart of gold and Woojin loved him for it. Sometimes.

 

“Ask him out,” Chan spoke when they were at their lockers and Woojin held back the urge to kick his friend in the kneecaps. “You guys would be so cute!”

 

“You’re kidding, right? Felix would never like me,” Woojin forced a laugh and closed his locker with more force than there was needed. He walked away from his friend, sighing when Chan followed.

“You don’t see the way he looks at you though!” Chan argued, and while Woojin’s first instinct was to have a rebuttal, he couldn’t stop his stomach from filling with butterflies at the idea of Felix liking him. “He looks at you like you’re his whole world.”

 

“What are we talking about?” Woojin looked over to see Minho walking in step beside him. He greeted his other friend quickly, getting overrun by Chan who was going on about his Woolix conspiracy theories. Minho just rolled his eyes and grabbed Chan’s ear. Woojin took silent pleasure in his yelps. “Sorry for my dumbass boyfriend, hyung.”

 

“You’re good, MinMin,” Woojin smiled, silently walking behind the couple as they held hands and walked in front of him. He hated the fact that he was jealous about it, jealous over the fact that he didn’t have that. Chan was happy, and Woojin was happy for Chan, but god, he was so lonely.

 

“For what it’s worth, I think you and Felix would be cute,” Minho spoke to Woojin, making the older boy roll his eyes. Chan just stared at Minho like he hung the stars in the sky.

 

“I’m in love with you. Have I ever told you that?” Chan spoke and even though Minho blushed, he scoffed and kept walking. “You’re the best boyfriend to ever exist. Like, ever.”

 

“You’re so dramatic,” Woojin laughed, slipping away from the group when he reached his classroom. “I’ll see you both at lunch?”

 

“Bye!” Chan waved and Minho flashed him a bright smile before dragging his boyfriend away. Woojin just shook his head once and entered the classroom to go to his seat. Chemistry first thing in the morning wasn’t Woojin’s idea of a great thing but when he saw Felix in his seat with two cups of coffee on their table, his idea of that changed. Felix didn’t see him, so Woojin just smiled.

 

“You know we aren’t allowed to have drinks in here right?” Woojin teased as he sat down, taking out his notebook and a pen. Felix nodded and slid a cup towards him.

 

“I know! But I feel bad for falling asleep last night so I- oh my god what happened to you?!” Felix finally noticed Woojin’s face, small fingers gripping his jaw lightly as he examined the cuts and bruises on Woojin’s skin.

 

“It’s not a big deal! I’m fine!” Woojin tried to dodge Felix’s hands but the younger wouldn’t let him. Felix had this look in his eyes, his normally bright eyes lit with a fire Woojin had never seen before. It was a little scary, but Woojin liked it. He liked Felix caring about him. It was nice, but this meant that he had to lie to Felix, and that? That sucked.

 

“I got in a little scuffle on the way home, but I’m fine!” Woojin smiled widely, ignoring how the cut in his lip pulled. Felix raised an eyebrow but let go of his face.

 

“Next time we study until late, you’re staying over. No discussion.” Felix’s voice was dark, words painted in determination. Woojin honestly found it a little hot. Now was not the time to think about that, however.

 

“Speaking of, when did you want to finish the project?” Woojin changed the subject, not wanting to let his crush fester even more. Felix broke out into a bright smile and all thoughts of his crush going away when down the drain. Woojin looked at his notebook to try and calm his racing heart down. It didn’t really work.

 

“I have dance practice every night this week because of a recital Thursday, can we do Friday after school maybe?” Felix asked, taking a few long drags of his coffee, trying to empty the cup as quickly as possible it seemed. Woojin did the same as he thought about it. Friday was usually his hardest day for saving the whole of New York, but the police could hand one day by themselves, right?

 

“Friday sounds good!”

 

🕷️🕸️🕷️🕸️

 

Woojin sighed, his head pounding as he ran down the street, his lungs constricting and begging for oxygen, but his web-slinger was being an ass (It was this new suit’s fault. He blamed Tony) so he had to chase this guy on foot. And god he had no idea how long it had been since he last ran. He wanted to die.

 

It was a petty criminal; he stole some old lady’s purse but a criminal was a criminal and Woojin wanted that lady to have her purse back. She was a nice old lady who probably barely had twenty dollars in her wallet, but that was her money. She deserved it.

 

But fuck, this guy was _fast_ and hearing Chan tell him that the cops were on the chase as well didn’t make it easier. Woojin kind of wished that the suit Tony gave him didn’t allow Chan to speak to him, but only a little. He was kind of helpful sometimes. Right now is not that time. It was a Wednesday for fucks sake, Wednesday’s were supposed to be his calm days! The streetlights barely did enough to let him see where the guy was going, and Chan whispering “you can do it” repeatedly in his ear didn’t help

 

“Dude, I don’t want to distract you, but the police just got a silent call on 32nd and 19th. It sounds like a robbery?” Chan spoke up and Woojin mentally decided what to do. The old lady would lose her wallet, but there were police after the guy. On the other hand, the cross section of 32nd and 19th was two blocks away from him. He silently apologized to the lady and made a quick right on 31st to book it down the streets.

 

“You should be right there!” Chan exclaimed and Woojin looked around quickly, seeing three bodies crowded against a wall. Against his better judgement, Woojin screamed a ‘hey!’ that caught their attention. They separated a little when they turned to look at him and Woojin could see the person they were attacking and-

 

“Holy shit is that Felix?!” Chan vocalized Woojin’s inner thoughts and the choked ‘please’ that the superhero barely heard confirmed it. Woojin felt his blood run cold. He ran over to the men and put on his charm that really, truly never worked. He could hear Chan look for anything on this new fancy suit that would work, telling him to try and press harder on the button for the web while he searched. Woojin bit his tongue so he didn’t yell at him.

 

“Can’t believe you didn’t invite me to the party,” he spoke, crowding closer to the men. He felt pride bubble when they backed up from him. He quickly scanned the area and saw one of the men reaching for a pocket. He didn’t know what he was going for, but Felix was involved and he didn’t want to take any chances. So, with one quick, silent plea, he slung his wrist with his fingers clenched tight and hoped for the best. He almost jumped for joy when all three of them were plastered to the wall.

 

“Woojin! Dude!” Chan cheered through the headset but the hero didn’t focus on it. He immediately leaned down to the younger, watching as he flinched back. He looked petrified, eyes wide and all colour in his skin missing. Woojin sucked in a sharp breath and Felix jumped back at the sound.

 

“Hey, you’re okay, I’m not going to hurt you,” Woojin tried to calm down Felix, holding his hands up to show he was harmless when the younger just stared at him. Felix let out a shaky breath before tears started to pour down his cheeks as he choked on a sob. Woojin just fell to his knees and held Felix close to him, choking back tears when he felt the younger grip his suit like it was his lifeline. “You’re okay, I got you, I got you.”

 

“I’m scared,” Felix whispered but Woojin barely heard him over Chan saying the police were on their way. Chan mentioned that the city seemed calm so he was going to get off, and with that everything was quiet except for Felix’s crying. Woojin wanted to comfort him, but he was so distracted by the fact that the boy was almost robbed, that he pulled back from the hug.

 

“Are you hurt? Did they take anything?” Felix shook his head and Woojin nodded, doing a quick once over of his face and body, noticing that he was in training clothes. It was late, bordering on midnight now, so Felix should have been home. Why wasn’t he home? Why was Woojin too late to have prevented this from happening to him? Felix didn’t deserve this, but Woojin couldn’t voice this out loud. He couldn’t say how livid he was at the three men who tortured his baby because Spiderman didn’t know Lee Felix. And it was terrible.

 

Woojin heard the sirens faintly but Felix started shaking like a leaf. He held Felix closer, listened as Felix begged Woojin to not make him talk to the police, he didn’t want to go to the police, he wanted to go _home_. So, once again against his better judgement, Woojin scooped him up in his arms and held him close, shooting a web up to bring them out of the alley and up on a rooftop. He resituated them, allowing Felix to climb on his back.

 

“Where do you live?” Woojin asked, feeling dumb but it was a precaution. He had to because if Felix knew who he was, knew the face behind the mask that things like this would happen more often. Felix would be endangered every day of his life and Woojin couldn’t do that to him. Not now, not ever. Felix whispered it, voice still shaky and barely audible. Woojin wanted to hold him in his arms forever.

 

But this, while the two of them went between the buildings that made up the New York skyline with bustling streets and bright light, Felix holding tight onto his body, this would do for now.

 

🕷️🕸️🕷️🕸️

 

Going to school the next day was… weird for Woojin. It was Thursday and it usually was his favourite day since Thursday was when he had chemistry, but after last night, he couldn’t sleep. Not with Felix’s terrified expression burned into his eyelids. He was furious at those men. And at himself. He knew that being angry he didn’t reach him in time was a lost cause. He didn’t know, but if he had been there five minutes, maybe ten minutes earlier Felix wouldn’t have had to experience that at all.

 

Chan was silent beside him as they sat on the steps in front of the school. Woojin was appreciative of him, always had been, but moments like this just cemented that fact. Woojin stopped by Chan’s place after Felix was safe in his home, woke the boy up from his sleep with angry tears soaking into the fabric of his mask. Chan said nothing but sat next to Woojin until he fell asleep again. Woojin envied that he was able to rest.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Chan broke the silence and Woojin just responded with a shrug. More students began filing into the school, the steps becoming too busy to be able to sit any longer so the two boys got up and walked into the school. There was a group of people crowding around one spot in the hallway but Woojin ignored it. It wasn’t unusual for clubs to have last-minute meetings in the hallways before classes started.

 

“Was… was Felix okay when you left him?” Chan whispered and Woojin’s gaze fell to the floor. He nodded minutely but he felt sick to his stomach. Felix was physically okay, sure, but mentally? Not a bit. He was scared out of his mind and he was left alone. Woojin left him alone. “Hey Wooj, please tell me I’m wrong. Please tell me that’s not Felix in the middle of that crowd.”

 

At the very sound of the younger boy’s name, Woojin looked at the group, eyes immediately locking on Felix who was cowering against the lockers, fear swimming in his eyes. Woojin was immediately brought back to the previous night, felt the phantom touch of Felix clutching onto his clothes and Woojin saw red. He immediately went to the group and slammed his way through the people, ignoring everyone who called him out. Once he got to Felix he grabbed his hand and took him away from the crowd, dragging him to an empty classroom and closing the door. He turned to look at Felix and felt his angel looking positively petrified, eyes wide and wet, bottom lip quivering slightly.

 

“Oh baby,” Woojin whispered, bringing Felix closer to him and hugging him like he did the night before. “You’re okay love, you’re alright. I got you, I’m here.” It seemed like those words set Felix off when the young boy started crying in his shirt. It wasn’t nearly how hard he was crying last night but it still hurt Woojin’s heart to hear him cry. “I have you, baby.”

 

Woojin’s free hand went to Felix’s hair and carded through the bleached locks, fingernails pressing gently into his scalp to help ground him. Felix was shaking but his sobs were quieting down. The bell rang and Woojin knew that they would have to leave this classroom in the next five minutes if they still wanted privacy. So, in a random act of courage, Woojin asked: “how about we go get some waffles?”

 

He wasn’t exactly expecting Felix to agree, but when the younger nodded gently into his neck, Woojin grabbed the backs of his thighs and hoisted him up, letting the younger cling on to him as much as he wanted. He saw people stare at him, heard their whispers and felt their glances, but he ignored them all. Chan made eye contact with him and in three seconds he and Minho were trailing behind them silently. Woojin saw others join the group, those being people he could recognize as Felix’s friends and let them. He didn’t care about them, he just cared about his baby.

 

Besides, feel-better waffles were always better with a group.

 

🕷️🕸️🕷️🕸️

 

Woojin sat at the end of his bed, head hanging upside down as all eight of his friends made themselves comfortable. He observed as Minho and Chan coddled over Jeongin, pinching his cheeks and holding him close. He saw Changbin and Jisung mess with one of his unfinished lego sets, trying to get all the tiny pieces in the right spots. Hyunjin was asleep on his bed, body facing the wall and Felix was sitting with Seungmin by Woojin’s head. He could vaguely hear their conversation, only bits and pieces catching his attention.

 

“You don’t understand Seungminnie, it feels like I know him,” Felix whispered, pouting and huffing when Seungmin snorted.

 

“Yeah, you know Spiderman. Uh-huh.” _What_. Woojin’s head reeled. There was no way he knew, right? He had a mask! And a whole suit! But, Felix mentioned his voice. Fuck why didn’t he think of his voice, he was so dumb. God, he was so _dumb_.

 

“I didn’t say I did! I said it felt like it! It’s just his voice is so… similar and his touch was too! I just, you don’t get it,” Felix complained, standing so he could sit on the bed next to Woojin. “You believe me, right hyung?”

 

“Hm?” Woojin asked, sitting up when he was talked to.

 

“You’d believe me if I said I knew Spiderman,” Felix spoke so casually that Woojin almost choked on his spit, but he caught himself. Chan’s eyes immediately focused on the two of them, wide and unblinking. Woojin ignored it. Thankfully he didn’t get a chance to answer the other’s question when Jeongin and Jisung immediately ran towards him, both sitting on their knees in front of him with wide, sparkling eyes.

 

“You know Spiderman?!” Jeongin asked, looking like he was holding onto every word that came out of Felix’s mouth. The older just smiled and shrugged, cheeks turning an embarrassed pink. Jisung and Jeongin bombarded the freckled boy with questions, not backing down until Hyunjin woke up and told them to shut up.

 

Woojin just watched, heart beating wildly in his chest. He looked over at Chan who seemed to be shaking in his boots. His gaze returned to Felix who was now quietly talking with the two boys, whispering words that made them giggle.

 

“Well, since he’s so familiar, is he someone you dated?” Seungmin spoke up, casually scrolling through his phone. Felix shook his head and Woojin quietly let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“No, I wouldn’t be supporting him if he was someone I dated,” Felix huffed out a laugh as he spoke. Seungmin just snorted. “I wouldn’t be opposed to falling in love with the face behind the mask though.”

 

It took everything in Woojin to not choke on his own spit when he heard those words come out of his crush’s mouth. Felix wouldn’t mind falling in love with him. And sure, yeah, maybe Felix didn’t know who he was but that didn’t matter. Felix just openly admitted to their entire friend group that he’d like to fall in love with Spiderman and whoever he was when the suit was off.

 

Woojin was on cloud nine.

 

Until Changbin decided to ruin it. It wasn’t like Changbin was out to get him, but Felix and Changbin had been close since they were little. They were like Chan and Woojin, basically attached at the hip. But Changbin was different from Chan. Changbin was protective.

 

It had only gotten worse since the attempted robbery, especially after the mob at the school full of students who were so curious as to how Spiderman acted they didn’t care to acknowledge the fact that the younger boy was panicking. Changbin was acting like a guard dog and Woojin appreciated it. Until he said “you’d get hurt more if you were a superhero’s weakness” and caused Woojin to spiral into all of these ideas of how much Felix’s life would be put into danger and he wanted to throw up. He couldn’t do that to Felix, so he would never, ever, ever tell Felix who he was.

 

It seemed like Felix already knew though, with the side eyes he was receiving. That didn’t make anything better.

 

🕷️🕸️🕷️🕸️

 

Woojin spent his remaining days being paranoid about Felix finding out who he was. He hated it. Hanging out with Felix never happened anymore because he was too scared that he’d ruin this friendship he just built. Chan was calling him stupid every second of the day and Minho, even not knowing the context, was agreeing that avoiding Felix did seem a little idiotic. It didn’t make Woojin feel any better. He didn’t want to be avoiding Felix. The tiny boy was the highlight of his days but he couldn’t risk it.

 

He couldn’t do that to Felix.

 

He planned to avoid him forever but chemistry wouldn’t allow that.  Felix asked to cancel their last project meeting because of his dance recital and since this project was due in a week and they still hadn’t finished it, Woojin decided that it was now or never. Felix looked like a sad puppy every time Woojin walked into chemistry and ignored him, so Woojin woke up especially early to drop by a cafe and pick up Felix's favourite drink.

 

Because everything would be alright after this. It had to be. Woojin would be sure to hide better and Felix would never ever find out who he was. Woojin would never forgive himself if Felix found out. So with Felix’s iced vanilla coffee in his hand and his own caramel macchiato in the other, he walked towards Felix’s home. He tapped on the door with his foot and waited for it to open, anxiety building in his chest when it took longer than usual. Felix finally opened the door but walked away from it almost immediately. Woojin swallowed down the self-hatred that was growing and walked into the apartment after Felix, kicking the door shut with his foot. He greeted Felix’s mother politely, following the younger boy into his room. Felix sat on the floor in front of the posterboard they were working on while Woojin continued to stand, feeling awkward in his own skin.

 

“You can put the drink down on the desk,” Felix spoke to him, his voice monotone. Woojin swallowed, dread filling his stomach and making his bones heavy. “Either start cutting these pictures out or leave.”  
  
“Felix I-” Woojin started but he closed his mouth when Felix glared at him. Woojin felt terrible. He hated the fact that he made Felix hate him. He hated feeling like a stranger next to his crush. But it was needed, no matter how much it hurt.

 

“You know for a superhero, you’re kind of a dick,” Felix spat out before he turned back around and focused on the project. Woojin just stared at him, the grip on his coffee going slack. He felt the coffee burn his leg but he didn’t think about it. Felix knew. Felix _knew_ that he was Spiderman.

 

“I don’t know what you are t-talking about,” Woojin stuttered, shrinking back when Felix stood and cornered him.

 

“I’m not an idiot, Kim Woojin. Your voice is the exact same, and so is your body language,” Felix spoke, a small smile growing on his face. Woojin felt bile rise. Felix knew and now Felix was in danger because Woojin couldn’t fucking hide well enough.

 

“Felix, I- I have to go,” Woojin bumped shoulders with Felix as he ran down to the door, almost slipping on the spilt coffee in his haste to leave. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even think. He put Felix in danger, and in his attempts to stop Felix from ever finding out he ruined their friendship for no reason. He felt tears sting his eyes as he ran down the sidewalk, guilt coiling in his veins. He felt terrible, he felt useless. It was all his fault.

 

Everything always was.

 

🕷️🕸️🕷️🕸️

 

“Woojin, just talk to me,” Felix begged as they sat at their chemistry table. It had been three days since the two of them communicated and Woojin missed him. Oh god did he miss him. His smile, his laugh, his habit to chew on his pens, the brushing of their knees as they sat together. Woojin missed it, but now that Felix knew, now that Woojin was Spiderman he was going to be in so much danger. And Woojin, Woojin couldn’t stomach the idea of Felix getting hurt because of him. And even though he already knew ostracizing himself never ended out well, he had no other ideas.

 

“Woojin,” Felix breathed out, his voice sounding tight. Woojin wanted to curl into a ball and cry. He wanted to wrap Felix in a hug and never let go. “I’m sorry, okay?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Woojin deftly avoided the topic, dodging Felix’s hands as they tried to hold him. Woojin _couldn’t_ do this right now. He couldn’t. He barely saved Lix the one time he got in trouble, Woojin didn’t even want to think about the things that could happen to Felix if people knew he was close to Spiderman.

 

“You can’t pretend that this didn’t happen!” Felix exclaimed quietly, shoving things into his bag while Woojin ignored him. “Woojin!”

 

“Felix, you mean a lot to me, but this- you aren’t even supposed to know! I was supposed to keep you safe and I- I’m sorry. I really am, but I can’t talk to you about this.” The bell rang and Woojin was out of the door as quick as he possibly could be but Felix grabbed his wrist and then he was being tugged into the boy’s bathroom, the door being locked behind them. Felix quickly checked the stalls before turning back to Woojin.

 

There was that fire in his eyes that Woojin adored, but it was scary now. That fire was being directed at him and it scared him. It scared him to know that Felix was angry with him. And yet, he would take this fear of Felix never speaking to him again over anything that he knew would happen to him if Felix was figured out to be Spiderman’s weakness. This sucked, but Felix’s safety was worth more than anything Woojin could ever buy.

 

“Look, I get that this is not ideal, but Woojin, I already know! I can’t forget what I saw,” Felix spoke, his voice deeper that Woojin had ever heard. “I won’t tell anyone, no one will know. Woojin, ignoring me won’t fix this.”

 

Woojin flinched back at the tone of his words, back hitting the concrete wall behind him. Felix’s words hurt and he hated that there was truth to them. No matter what would happen after this, Felix still knew that he was New York’s friendly neighbourhood Spiderman and if anyone found out, well, Woojin would be screwed while Felix… Felix would be targeted.

 

“Do you not realize that I put you in DANGER?” Woojin barked out, blood boiling in his veins. Felix was acting hurt and Woojin had no idea why he felt that way. Woojin was just trying to save his life, why couldn’t he just _understand_ that? “You don’t know me. You think you do, but you don’t.”

 

“At this point, I don’t think I ever want to learn. Fall in love with the person behind the mask, my ass. You’re just an asshole like everyone else,” Felix spat out and Woojin took a step back from the words, eyes blinking when he registered the bathroom door slamming shut behind Felix’s hurried steps. Woojin sank to the ground, eyes stinging with tears as he thought about what just happened.

 

It hurt, everything hurt, but Woojin needed this. This hurt was better than Felix sticking around him and dying. Woojin could bounce back from this.

 

🕷️🕸️🕷️🕸️

 

He couldn’t bounce back. His head could bounce on concrete, he found out as he was slammed to the ground mercilessly again. His ears rang and he felt his vision swim but he got back up on his feet. He missed the guy behind him putting him in a chokehold. Yet, while he was getting his ass beat, all he could think about was the hurt look Felix gave him before he left the bathroom.

 

Woojin caused that, Woojin hurt Felix. Woojin deserved what was happening to him. In a sick, twisted way, he felt like the punches that were landing on his face as the big guy sat on his chest and aimed for his nose. He could hear Chan yelling his vitals at him, yelling at him to get up at “fight back, god damn it!” but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to. He wanted to lie here and have something distract him from the constant swirl of “Felix” in his head. And if some guy punching him until he forgot his own name was that distraction, well then, so be it.

 

He lay lifelessly until he felt hands at the bottom of his mask, trying to pull the fabric off his face. Woojin scrambled to his feet, the world spinning around him as he tried to leave the scene, shooting web and scaling up a building before he could get caught again. He landed on the roof before he fell to his knees, hands coming up to cradle his head. He wept, feeling trapped in his own body. He felt like an idiot, but he knew something was wrong. He couldn’t breathe out of his nose and he wouldn’t make it home with his swimming vision and muffled hearing. He was going to pass out soon, and with a quick look around of his surroundings, he found himself following a familiar path, landing just outside Felix’s front door, knocking on it loudly before leaning against it.

 

It only took a few moments for the door to open and six seconds for Woojin to fall at Felix’s feet, eyes rolling back in his head as he fainted. He vaguely heard Felix shout out his name before he succumbed.

 

🕷️🕸️🕷️🕸️

 

Woojin woke up to weight on his chest, eyes squinting at how bright the room seemed. His head was pounding and his brain hurt. And he couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? With one look down he saw Felix asleep on his chest, drool crusted on his lips as he dozed. Woojin smiled for a sec, wincing when he felt a sting of pain in his bottom lip. His flinch woke up Felix who took in a sharp inhale and jolted awake. The two made eye contact and stared at each other before Felix scrambled to get off him.

 

“Oh, sorry, um. How… do you feel?” Felix asked, a slight flush of colour making his cheeks turn rosy.

 

“Honest answer?” Woojin waited for a response, and the slight nod he got from Felix made him continue. “Like I got hit by a bus.”

 

“Wait, did you actually get hit by a bus?!” Felix exclaimed, eyes wide with fear. Woojin held back a small chuckle at how cute Felix looked. “I don’t think my first aid kit has stuff for that! Should we go to the hospital? We should right?”

 

“Lix, chill.” Woojin groaned as he sat up and he could feel the bandages on his wounds pull uncomfortably. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that he was in a shirt that was a couple of sizes too small and the briefs he wore under his suit. Felix avoided his gaze.  “No I didn’t get hit by a bus, just got knocked around a little.”

 

“A little?” Felix scoffed, pulling his legs underneath his body so he could sit with his legs crossed. He grabbed the box on the table and opened it. Woojin watched silently as Felix took out more bandaids and some disinfectant. “You look terrible.”

  
  
“Wow, thanks babe, I appreciate that,” Woojin muttered sarcastically, ignoring how Felix rolled his eyes.

 

“Stop being a baby,” Felix deadpanned, pouring some disinfectant on a paper towel and leaning up to dab at Woojin’s cheek. “This might sting a little.”

 

Woojin bit his tongue as Felix cleaned his face and he momentarily decided that he was upset he wasn’t passed out for this go-round. Felix’s tongue peeked out of his mouth as he dabbed Woojin’s cuts and Woojin couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He looked stunning, he always did, but the main thing was that he didn’t look angry.

 

“I know you probably aren’t telling me why or how you got hurt,” Felix started, putting the bloodied paper towel down and grabbing a small butterfly bandage and placing it over Woojin’s split eyebrow. Once it was in place, his hands slowly fell to his sides and their eyes locked. “But, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, Lix, I’m fine,” Woojin spoke, tensing when Felix’s eyes grew annoyed. Woojin sighed but relented. “I’m sore, yeah, but I just feel… like a dick. I treated you really bad.”

 

“That you did,” Felix agreed, grabbing a new band-aid, a bigger one before gesturing at Woojin. “Shirt up, big boy.”

 

“Freaky,” Woojin muttered, slipping the shirt off his body and letting it fall behind him.

 

“I said _up_ , not off,” Felix muttered, rolling his eyes even if a blush was growing on his cheeks. Woojin bit back a smirk. The two silenced, the sound of bandaids being opened and disinfectant being poured being the only sounds in the room.

 

“I’m sorry, Felix. I didn’t mean to hurt you or make you feel unimportant. I just wanted to keep you safe,” Woojin muttered when the boy went silent again. Felix looked up and Woojin watched as sparkles filled his eyes and a small smile danced across his lips.

 

“I know, doofus. Just don’t do it again, alright?” Felix’s smile widened and Woojin found himself grinning brightly in response, “You get one more chance. And then maybe I’ll fall in love with the face behind the mask.”

 

Woojin sputtered as Felix stood up to throw away the bloodied tissues, a small hop to his step. “You little shit,” Woojin muttered, leaning back against the couch as Felix walked back over to him. The younger boy sat beside him, their legs touching.

 

Woojin decided he liked the warmth.

 

🕷️🕸️🕷️🕸️

 

Getting to finally breathe after his patrol for the night, Woojin sat at the top of his apartment building with Chan talking aimlessly to him and Minho. It had been a wild ride these past few months with everyone. All of his friends found out he was Spiderman at different times and places, most of the boys finding out by accident. All of the accepted it in varying degrees. (Changbin may be small but the bruise he left on Woojin’s ribs for making Felix cry was not. He didn’t want to talk about it.)

 

“Hey Spidey, we have a special alert. A certain someone is telling you to look down,” Chan spoke up and Woojin let a smile grace his face as he jumped down from the building, free falling for a few seconds before turning around and shooting a web to catch onto the fire escape and sliding down just in front of Felix. He was upside down, which isn’t exactly what he wanted, but he wasn’t on the ground so he counted it as a win. The younger boy smiled at him, all bright and full of sunshine. Woojin felt his heart skip a few beats.

 

“Oh, Spiderman, what a surprise,” Felix feigned ignorance, his bad acting making Woojin chuckle. “You’re actually right on time! See, I’m in a bit of a dilemma.”

 

“What can I help you with, cutie?” Woojin responded back, purposefully making his voice a few octaves deeper and Felix laughed at him. Woojin felt his heart soar at the melodic sound.

 

“You see, I have a boyfriend. And said boyfriend forgot to kiss me after our class this morning, and I’ve been craving kisses all day,” Felix’s voice held a lilt to it that sent shivers down Woojins spine. The younger boy stalked forward, his small hands resting on Woojin’s chest. The hero gulped. “Think you could help me?”

 

“I’m s-sure I could,” Woojin stuttered, his heart pounding and palms sweating. “Would your boyfriend be okay with that?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Felix smiled, fingers moving to the hem of his mask and pulling it up just enough so his mouth was free. “Is that a yes, Mr Spider?”

 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Woojin whispered, humming when his mouth finally slotted with Felix’s. The angle was awkward and their teeth crashed together, but with his Felix Kisses quota for the day not being filled at all, Woojin didn’t care. He broke away from the kiss and snapped his web, quickly landing on his feet before he stood and grabbed Felix’s face, kissing him properly. Felix’s small fingers locked at the back of his neck and Woojin kept his gloved fingers on Felix’s plush cheeks. The two separated again, breathless and kiss bruised.

 

“Do you have anything else I can help you with?” Woojin continued along with the charade, basking in the warmth that was Felix. The younger tapped his chin with his finger.

 

“I supposed I am lacking in cuddles too,” Felix hummed. Woojin just smiled, slipping his mask back on just in case. Felix flipped up his hoodie and pulled the strings. Woojin laughed at how cute he was.

 

“I’d be happy to help.” The older gripped Felix by his waist and pulled him close, waiting until the younger held on to him tightly.

 

“My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have much to say, this took MONTHS and i'm still not super happy with it but i am finally done so 
> 
> have this i hope you like it 
> 
> follow me on twt @ freckledmingi if you wanna


End file.
